


警告

by hstyeew



Category: all千/凯千/源千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstyeew/pseuds/hstyeew
Kudos: 15





	警告

警告  
*all柯／all千

当郁风被桌子上突然出现的纸条引到游泳馆的时候，一天已经过去了四分之三。游泳馆里的工作人员已经下班，整个建筑都静悄悄的。郁风握紧手里的纸条和校方为了备不时之需而给他配的钥匙，打开了大门，一个人走进了昏暗的馆内。

走廊不长，郁风没在这条昏暗的路上浪费时间太久，不一会儿就到了泳池。与外面的昏暗相比，这里倒是灯光明亮。

只是工作人员都已下班，是谁开的灯？

还来不及细想，远处突然传来细微的说话声，且越来越近。郁风一惊，身体下意识的躲在暗处，同时捏紧了手里的纸条。

这么晚了，他们是谁？是在他桌子上留下纸条约他来这的人吗？

郁风全身紧绷，眼睛死死盯住那两个人影。待他们走到光亮处时，郁风一呆，随后身子软了下来。

什么呀。郁风捋了捋自己汗湿的头发，是尹柯和班小松啊。轻轻的呼了一口气，刚要走出暗地和他们打招呼，却被他们的下一个动作给钉在了原地。

班小松在吻尹柯。

那是一个非常温柔的吻。

即使距离遥远，郁风也能感受那份温柔和珍惜。只是被吻的人大概是不配合，他受惊的推开班小松，擦了擦嘴，看了看周围，眼神里带着警告和不赞同。

然而也只有不赞同，没有震惊乃至厌恶。意识到这一事实，郁风垮下身子，神情苦涩。

“哎呀，柯柯，这里没有人啦，不会有人看到的。”

被推开的班小松又黏上去，整个人都挂在尹柯的身上，双手环住尹柯的脖颈，笑嘻嘻的撒娇。

从郁风这个角度看过去，正好能看到尹柯脸上那无可奈何的纵容和宠溺。他低头看着窝在自己怀里的男孩，嗓音是带了蜜的甜腻，

“撒娇也是不行的哦小松。”

听到这话，班小松撅了撅嘴，老老实实的从尹柯身上下来。郁风注意到尹柯悄悄的松了一口气，温柔的捏了捏班小松的肩。

是这么亲密的关系了吗？

“可是我今天一整天都没吻你了。”

松开了尹柯，男孩低着头，语气委屈，还带着点小小的指责。高一点的男孩子看着男孩头顶的发旋以及那双仿佛具现化趿拉下来的兔耳朵，表情为难起来，

“可是非要在这吗......”

这句话一出来，郁风和班小松就知道尹柯已经松动了。前者望着扮猪吃老虎的班小松，不屑的在心里嗤笑，别以为他没看到他低下头扮委屈时的那抹坏笑。

可再怎么不屑，郁风也无能为力。只能看着尹柯被激动的班小松一把抱在怀里亲吻，口舌交融时发出的水声让郁风羞恼的别过脸，神色黯然的想起尹柯每回对他说话时的温柔神情，那时他总以为自己是特别的，可直到今日看着他对班小松的那副没原则的宠溺，他才知道，自己有多么不自量力。

那浮在眼角眉梢的欢喜与纵容，他从来都没对他展示过。

那边已经一吻完毕。郁风看着尹柯被吻的水光潋滟的眼眸,愈发嫣红的唇，看着他窝在班小松怀里轻轻喘气，抬起头无意识的撒娇与毫无意义的责怪，看着班小松轻抚着他的唇，好脾气的安抚与求饶…只觉得胸腔里全是嫉妒的火焰在燃烧，火星一路向上，点燃了他眼中的不甘。

他不甘，那傻白甜的中二热血棒球队队长，凭什么可以得到尹柯的特别优待？而他，人人喜爱的万人迷明星，在尹柯眼里就只是个普通路人？

“小松，你有没有觉得有人在盯着我们啊？”

从班小松怀里爬起来，尹柯耳尖还泛着红，却依旧敏感的扑捉到飘在空气里的那一丝愤恨的不甘，皱了皱眉。

“没有啦，柯柯你是害羞了吧～”

班小松耸了耸肩，眼神状似不经意的扫过那一处暗地，勾了勾唇角。

“话说，你还记得我们上回玩的游戏吗尹柯？我记得你输了来着。”

班小松牵着尹柯坐到了泳池，郁风现在看不见他们俩的表情，只能看着班小松的手搭在尹柯的背上，并有慢慢下滑的趋势。

尹柯身子一僵，背后作乱的手越发肆无忌惮，眼看着要滑至危险地带，尹柯伸出手一把推开班小松，动作迅速带了点慌乱的站了起来。

这时郁风又可以看见尹柯的表情了。

全是羞赧。

他从来没看见过尹柯的这种表情。

“那次明明是你和邬童耍赖，咦，说到邬童，他怎么还没来？不是说好三个人一起来练水上项目培养默契的吗？”

“他呀，不知道呢。”班小松也站起身，郁风看见他脸上出现一丝阴霾，随后又消失不见，快到他以为那是幻觉。

班小松边说着，边绕到尹柯的背后。看着他白衣衬衫下包裹的身躯，眼神一暗，伸出手，就将他推入了水里。

被推入水里的人一时没有反应过来，呆呆的在水里泡了几秒才意识到岸上之人的罪恶行径，作势就要从水里爬起来进行报复。

却被一下按住了肩膀。

尹柯不明所以的抬起头，看着班小松弯下腰逐渐贴近，一瞬间心慌。

“愿赌服输，输了就该好好接受惩罚不是吗，柯柯？”

郁风不知道他们之间打了什么赌，也不知道所谓的赌注是什么，他只是看着班小松半带强制半带哄劝的把尹柯困在水中，牙齿轻轻研磨着尹柯耳尖的那块软肉。

“回…回去不行吗？”放任耳尖的肆意侵犯，尹柯泡在水里，仰头看着坐在池边的人，轻咬着唇，表情为难，软声软语的好似撒娇着求饶。

“不行哦·～上次柯柯给邬童在更衣室里咬的事，他可是隔天就迫不及待的向我炫耀了呢。”

“还是说，果然柯柯还是更爱老情人多一点是吗？上次更衣室也是，厕所里也咬了一次是吧，可我呢，柯柯从来没给我口／过呢…”

“我操他妈的邬童！”听了班小松的话，尹柯难得的爆了句粗口，翻了个白眼。

邬童……?!  
尹柯还在和班小松较着劲，暗处的郁风却吃惊的差点大叫起来。

为什么还有邬童？！

“所以柯柯，你得公平点啊。”一只手放在尹柯的头上揉了揉，另一只手牵着尹柯的手放在自己两腿之间的那处凸起，班小松看着尹柯，眼神里全是委屈的控诉。

那处又鼓又烫，尹柯仿佛触电般缩回了自己的手，满脸羞怒的看着班小松，又在触及他委屈的神情后软了心肠，为难的咬住自己的唇。

都怪邬童那个大嘴巴!!!

“小松……”牙齿紧咬嘴唇，是犹豫与羞怯。手无力攀上肩膀，是信任与交付。尹柯偏过头，额前碎发散落在眼前，遮住了里面的柔软与妥协。

班小松得意的勾起嘴角，伸出手捏住尹柯的下巴，将逃避的人摆正，眼神对上，满是能让人灼伤的欲望。

“……我知道了。”

自暴自弃的闭上眼睛复又睁开，尹柯伸出手正要握住那团炙热，却在半空中被截。尹柯望着截住自己手的主人，神情不解。

“不行的哟，因为柯柯想要反悔，所以惩罚升级了哦~”

“柯柯给我，用嘴吧。”

这么说的人纯良无辜，听着的人却羞的耳根通红，压低声音吼道，

“班小松？！”

被吼的人突然双眼湿润，一副快要哭出来的委屈模样，暗处的郁风惊讶于此人的变脸之快，明处的尹柯却被他双眼含泪的模样给吃的死死的，明知是鳄鱼的眼泪，也只得妥协。

于是郁风看见了平日里总是温和有礼克制疏离的尹柯，此时红着一张脸凑近班小松，眼神挣扎了几秒，然后认命似的低下了头，张开嘴含住了对方。

今天班小松穿的是牛仔长裤，粗糙的布料被娇嫩的口舌含入，让尹柯不适的皱起了眉。只能再次张开嘴，用牙齿拉开锁链，冰冷的铁质生物让牙齿又涩又酸，但更让人不适的，是锁链滑动在这寂静游泳馆里的声响。

脱下了班小松的长裤，尹柯看着面前与主人可爱脸颊完全不符的肉棒尺寸，无意识的吞咽了几下口水，抬头看到班小松似笑非笑的审视更是让尹柯羞的耳朵通红。

但班小松却爽的快要发疯。尹柯的口腔内壁是那么柔软温热，自己的肉棒被他含着就是欲仙欲死的幸福和折磨。偏偏尹柯虽然给邬童口了两次，但技术却依旧生涩的很，这份生涩极大的取悦了被邬童捷足先登而不爽的班小松，本就尺寸可观的性器又涨大了几分。

肉棒又大又粗，尹柯的小嘴本就吞不下全部，又被再次涨大的肉棒撑得难受，只能抗议的看向班小松，却不知道他自己这幅眼里泛着水光，眼角被逼的通红的模样让对方更加性致高涨。

班小松本来是想慢慢来的，尽量温柔绅士一点不要猴急，起码不要像邬童一样粗暴蛮横。但他显然太高估自己的自制力和尹柯的勾人能力。

尹柯好看的小嘴含住自己的肉棒本来之前光是想想就足够让自己热血沸腾，更别说一直肖想的场景现在正在自己面前发生。尹柯笨拙又认真的双手握住自己的肉棒，没有丝毫技巧的撸动却依旧让班小松发出一声满意的喟叹，而粉红色的舌尖在狰狞的肉棒上卖命舔弄，时不时的还会戳刺马眼的刺激让班小松红了眼，抓起尹柯的头发就狠狠的挺动腰部，一下一下将自己送的更深，冲撞了几十下后才一声低吼泄在了尹柯的嘴里。

被顶进喉腔的窒息让尹柯难受的不停咳嗽，浊液被不小心吞进口腔的腥甜更让尹柯整个人都羞的脸蛋儿通红。他抿着嘴想要从池水里出去，顺便控诉一下班小松此次的禽兽行径，却没想到被泡在水里站的太久的双腿突然发软整个人一下子跌在了班小松的怀里，而自己刚才被蹂躏到红肿的嘴巴正对着对方的肉棒。

班小松轻笑了一声，尹柯头皮一阵发麻，直觉对方又会说出让人不好意思的话，果然就听到头顶声音传来，

“这么快又想要了，柯柯？”

要你妈个大头鬼班小松！

“要你妈个大头鬼？没看到尹柯都被你弄的不舒服了吗？”

班小松正想让尹柯再给他口一次好等会儿在邬童面前炫耀气死那个小人，却没想到邬童的速度居然比他想象的快那么多让他剩下来的计划都没有实现的机会了，当下就黑了脸，看着不知何时出现的邬童不爽的啧了一声，占有欲十足的将尹柯拉到了怀里，眼神十足的不友好。

“郁风赶走了？”

班小松一边帮尹柯揉脚心舒筋活血，一边伸出舌尖将尹柯嘴边那一小块白浊舔进自己的嘴内，尹柯本就因为刚才的口交还没缓过神来，如今被班小松舔的晕晕乎乎的，不自觉的就从口中流出了几声被伺候的舒服了的软绵绵的呻吟。

这呻吟一下子就勾起了邬童的欲火，几乎一瞬间他的下身就硬了。他看着躺在班小松怀里任对方亲吻嘴角抚摸头发的尹柯，嫉妒的发狂。

“啧。赶走了。那么弱的人不知道你为什么要大费周章整出这么一件事做给他看。”

邬童是穿着自己的牛仔裤来的。下身鼓起的一团视觉效果非常不错，而邬童显然也挺乐意在自己爱人和情敌面前展示自己优越的男性特征，什么都不掩饰就大刺刺的走到了尹柯的面前。

尹柯是听到了邬童的声音的，也听到了班小松和邬童的对话，弄清了这俩人今天的目的并不是什么默契培训而是宣示主权顺带要在这游泳馆里操自己一顿后翻了今天的第三次白眼。

“你们能不能先征求我的意见？”

对于刚才为班小松口交的事可能全被郁风看了过去的尴尬让尹柯有些恼怒，声音自然也就降了几个度。

但熟知他脾性的邬童和班小松自然是不会担心尹柯会因为这种事情而生他们的气，班小松摇了摇尹柯的肩，气息喷洒在颈后让尹柯敏感的缩了一缩，然后班小松软了嗓子说道，

“反正柯柯也觉得郁风每天缠着你很烦对不对？今天一次性解决了也挺好的~”

尹柯刚想说他没觉得郁风烦，但一想到班小松虽然看着可爱无害但跟邬童相差无几的独占欲后，果断的选择了闭嘴。

“告诉你干啥？你只需要被我们舒舒服服的操就行了。”

邬童脱下了裤子，在尹柯对他骂爹骂娘之前先堵住了他的嘴。

邬童和班小松的尺寸虽说都很大，但到底还是不一样的。刚熟悉了班小松肉棒尺寸的小嘴又不得不重新再熟悉邬童的尺寸，这对于尹柯来说简直就是比解奥数题还要难的问题，但对于邬童来说就只有一个字：爽！

比起班小松对于尹柯近乎直白单纯的独占欲和爱意，邬童对于尹柯的感情明显复杂的多。初中一起并肩作战的亲密队友变为高中充满硝烟味的陌生人，邬童花了很久才适应这两种身份的转变。如今虽然他和尹柯的误会早已解开，但长久的敌对状态让邬童有时候对待尹柯会下意识的非常恶劣，最明显的一点就是在性事上。

脱下长裤就弹出来的肉棒肆无忌惮的打在尹柯的脸上，尹柯还没什么反应，班小松就率先黑了脸。但他又想起和邬童的协定，只能握紧自己的拳头，克制自己快要漫出的暴虐的毁灭欲。

“给我舔，尹柯。”

邬童绝不是一个完美的情人，他恶劣又自私，暴躁又占有欲强，但偏偏尹柯拿他没撤，或者说是天性温柔的尹柯始终对邬童抱有着歉意，所以对他一切的无理要求都会尽可能去满足。

尹柯被班小松禁锢着起不来身，干脆就着在班小松怀里的姿势双手握住邬童的肉棒，开始上下动作了起来。

然而尹柯刚经历了一场性事的开端，整个人都软绵绵的没多大力气，双手握住柱体的速度缓慢又磨人，邬童低骂了一声妖精，伸出手掐住尹柯的下巴，手上用了点力让他吃痛的张开了嘴。

“让你给我舔，不是摸。”

如果这是ABO世界观，那么邬童一定是常年居于顶端盛气凌人的Alpha，如果这是Dom/Sub的世界观，那么邬童一定是将调教支配能力运用到极致的Dob。但这里只是一个普通的游泳馆，而邬童也是一位普通的高中生。所以尹柯皱起了眉，因为情人恶劣的态度不爽的加重了手中的力度。

邬童被疼的一下子松开了手，班小松在尹柯的背后一脸幸灾乐祸，眼里的嘲讽直对着他。邬童心高气傲，被爱人的态度一下子激怒，索性不管不顾，更加恶劣的再次强制尹柯张开嘴，将自己刚才疼的有丝疲软的性器直接送入他的口中。

尹柯的嘴一下子被填满，肉棒几乎是一进入他口中就又再次勃起，涨的他腮帮子都是鼓鼓的邬童也没管，直接就在他嘴里抽插了起来。

呜咽的声音随着抽插的动作在寂静的馆内显得尤为色情，无法吞咽的口水从硬朗的下颚线流出打湿了邬童那片黑色的丛林，从林中的巨兽不停地进进出出，紫红色的肉棒又粗又大，逼的尹柯眼角生理盐水再也控制不住流了下来。

班小松一直冷眼看着邬童在尹柯嘴里情动的模样，只觉得分外刺眼。偏偏尹柯此时还在他怀里，被邬童动作带的一晃一晃的尹柯在他怀里扭动，肉感十足的翘臀在他胯间磨来磨去，不一会儿就让他刚发泄过的欲望又再次挺立了起来。

尹柯很显然也察觉到了班小松的变化。羞怒的想转过身警告得寸进尺的班小松，头却被邬童的手禁锢着无法转动，口也被塞满无法说话，只能任由班小松扒下了他的长裤，两块常年不见光而异常雪白的臀瓣被两只手极为色情的揉搓着，颜色慢慢加深变红。

前面邬童终于低吼了一声泄在了尹柯的嘴里，肉棒抽出时一部分白浊溅在了尹柯脸上，邬童伸出手指将白色液体送到尹柯嘴边，漂亮的桃花眼里全是温柔的爱意。  
尹柯呆呆的伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着邬童的手指，直到邬童手上的白浊全被自己舔舐干净后，邬童才放过他。

后面的动作也跟着停了下来。尹柯悄悄地松了一口气，这两人的前戏磨人又漫长，他已经有点招架不住了，如果再继续做下去，还是在他们经常上课的游泳馆，尹柯以后可能都不好意思踏入这里面了。

“你先？我先？还是一起？”

就当尹柯松了一口气准备从班小松身上起来的时候，班小松一个用力，尹柯重心不稳又重新栽回了他的怀里，这回对方的欲望直接卡在了他的臀缝里。

“你这么大度？”

班小松都这么说了，邬童自然不会和他客气，伸手就把尹柯夺了过来。

“……我说，你们好歹能不能听听我的意见？”

本来身体就因为邬童不知道发了什么疯让他跑了操场十五圈到现在还有点疲累，又在更衣室被邬童强制压着做了一次，要是再来还是两人一起，依他目前的身体状况，他绝对承受不住。

“不行哦柯柯，今天我和邬童都很生气，不想听你的意见，你这张嘴只需要在被我们操到高潮时用力叫就行了。”  
“……”

尹柯深深地，深深地打了个寒颤。

班小松生气了。虽然他带着依旧可爱的笑脸，语气清爽干净又温温柔柔的，但尹柯依旧看出了他在生气。

但是他为什么生气？

尹柯还想继续开口说话，却被身后邬童的动作吃痛到差点大声尖叫。

“邬童！”

“我等不及了。”邬童面色无辜，身下的动作却毫不留情，猛的抽插了起来。

没有丝毫扩张和润滑就被强制打开的甬道被肉刃横冲直撞，尹柯差点疼的晕了过去，额头上也布满了汗水。

“邬童你在干嘛？！没有扩张你就进去你是要疼死柯柯吗？！”

班小松心疼的想要把尹柯从邬童的怀里夺回来，却被邬童的下一句话钉在了原地无法动作。

“当初你强制尹柯的时候，扩张了吗？润滑了吗？”

邬童顾及尹柯的情面没有明说，但在场的三个人都知道那场强制的由来。尹柯被邬童的肉刃操的甬道内壁火辣辣的疼，却还要强撑着精神让自己清醒起来，试图小声提醒邬童。

但是班小松也只楞了一会儿就被邬童挑起了怒火，

“是，我当初是强暴了尹柯，但邬童你以为你就是个好东西吗？给尹柯下药让他求着你操他是不是心里特爽啊？是不是自我沉浸在尹柯很爱你自愿和你做爱的感动里啊？”

“……”

“你们……啊……呜…真哈…要在这种时候…讨论谁更…嗯…混蛋？”

一句话被顶的支离破碎的，却成功让邬童和班小松闭上了嘴。邬童红着眼睛开始一言不发的专心操干起尹柯，起初还干涩的肠道被操的多了自动分泌出了些汁液，让肉棒的进出也顺利了很多。

邬童一下比一下深，一下比一下用力。媚肉被肏干时翻起，邬童伸出手指压在那粉嫩褶皱上，尹柯被邬童手上的动作刺激的一个激灵，声音没止住一下子叫了出来。

这叫声极大的鼓励了邬童。邬童按照记忆找到了尹柯的g点，先是轻轻研磨，深深浅浅的用肉棒戳刺那个点，然后在尹柯受不了的哭腔中停了下来，

尹柯正处在高潮的边缘，被邬童一下子停住的动作搞得发懵，空虚的体内极度被填满的渴望让尹柯抬起了头，满是水光的眸子哀求的看着邬童，

“叫哥哥，尹柯。”

班小松在旁边嗤笑了一声，也蹲下身，细长手指堵住尹柯前端正在泗泗流水的马眼，可爱脸颊上全是天真单纯，

“柯柯，如果你叫邬童哥哥的话，那前面就不会给你释放了哦。”

尹柯被欲望折磨的快要发疯，偏偏这两个人在这个时候又做起了对，让他濒临在欲望的临界点，得不到发泄。

看尹柯不说话，邬童用自己的肉棒轻轻磨蹭着尹柯的穴口，肉洞察觉到邬童的动作后不自觉的开始收缩，甚至尹柯还小幅度的翘起了屁股。

注意到邬童的小动作，班小松冷哼一声，不甘示弱的用手褪去包皮，手指不停刮过柔嫩的软肉和马眼，另一只手拢起囊袋看着尹柯动作了起来。

尹柯被前后夹击难耐的仰起了头，包含着欲望的呻吟在邬童和班小松的耳边响起，让邬童差点没忍住直接一个挺进那诱人的小洞里。  
“邬童哥哥，小松哥……啊啊啊啊！！”

尹柯被欲望实在快要逼疯，强忍着羞耻出了声。却被邬童的下一个动作吓到，再一次尖叫出声。

邬童在那声“邬童哥哥”几乎落下的一瞬间就挺身进去，专门朝着那点用力的撞击。尹柯被他插的双眼失神，只能本能的摇着头想要逃离。

“邬童…你慢点啊……啊！要…坏了……嗯！”

“不会坏的。”

回答的人却不是邬童，而是已经帮尹柯释放出来了的班小松。

毕竟今天的夜晚还很漫长。  
>>>>>

“郁风，你应该知道有些东西是你这一辈子都碰不起的，警告只有一次，好自为之。”

第二天上课时，郁风注意到尹柯整个人都特别没有精神，不用细想他大概也能猜到在他被邬童赶走后那个体育馆里到底发生了什么。

握紧手里的纸条，郁风也学着尹柯的样子趴在了课桌上。

他不想做什么大明星了，他只想要尹柯。

可是尹柯从来都不是他的，将来更不可能了。


End file.
